


Meet me in the playground at 4

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Professor Watson, Teacher!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock both teach young children. Sherlock doesn't like the syllabus to much, he prefers teaching them about bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in the playground at 4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from, 221Bye on Tumblr:  
> [Could you write an AU with John as a kindergarten teacher and Sherlock taking Greg and Myc's son there for some reason and meeting John idk? Or maybe Sherlock is there to teach children about bees or science and yeah i dont know i just want kindergartenteacher!John. Please and thanks :)]

"Daisy, love, let’s get you up hm? Sit back up straight", John said, helping the 5 year old back into a sitting position rather than her being sprawled out across the carpet, "only 10 more minutes then it’s play time". Daisy let out a high pitched squeal and John laughed, walking back to the front of the small class. It was filled with around twenty 5 year old children all staring back at him. "Let’s carry on with our letters and sounds, yes? Are you all listening?". A few of the children replied with loud, drawn out shouts of ,em>'yes' while the others enthusiastically nodded their heads. “Where were we up to? Anyone know? Paul?”. The young boy looked up at the ceiling with his mouth open, looking like he was thinking, “uh, e-ff, I think”. John smiled, “yes, perfect, well done”.

John had been teaching 5 and 6 year olds for 2 years now. He was a relatively new teacher but the kids all seemed to love him. He didn't really know many of the other staff, especially now, as a new school year had just started. John’s third year. He liked kids. He didn’t know why but the idea of helping them out and having that responsibility made him smile. He wanted kids of his own one day. A son and a daughter, if not more.

"After the letter f is g. Everyone repeat after me. _G-ee”._ The children repeated after him, pronouncing the letter, slightly over exaggerating it but John smiled anyway. “Sounds lovely well done. Shall we repeat all we have _lear-“._ He stopped his sentence halfway through as one of the youngest in his class, Faith, put her hand in the air, “Mr Watson?”. John nodded, “yes Faith?”. She shuffled around in her chair, looking at the floor, “can I uhm..”. The rest of her sentence tailed off as she started mumbling under her breath. John walked towards her, crouching down, “come on, whisper in my ear”. She smiled at him and leaned up slightly so she could reach, “I need to _uh,_ go to a toilet”. John nodded, “okay that’s fine, go ahead”. She whispered in his ear again, “I don't like, going by myself”. John nodded, “okay, Daisy, go with Faith please. Everyone else, come on, up we get lets go outside for play time”.

The playground outside was relatively big with a large, white line painted down the middle to separate the different years. The six year olds on one side and John’s class, the 5 year olds, on the other. John sat down on the bench near the school building while he watched the children run around, playing all sorts of games he definitely didn't remember when he was at school. John never thought he would be a teacher though he was one of the only people in his classes at school who was even happy to be learning. All of a sudden two high pitched screams filled John’s ears. He jumped up and ran over to the two boys who had collided. One he recognised, Ben, who was in his class and the other he didn’t know. The teacher from the other side of the playground ran over, helping the crying child to his feet as John helped Ben to his. “Sherlock”. John looked up at the man who just spoke, “sorry?”. The teacher looked up from where he was wiping some dirt off the child’s knee, “Sherlock. That’s my name”. John smiled, _"oh,_ right. I’m John”. Sherlock stood up and took the child from his classes hand, “let’s get you both to the medical room”. They both walked towards the school and John waved towards the head teacher and she came over. “Can you watch the kids? We had a collision. We're getting these two to the medical room”. She nodded, even though it wasn't necessary for both Sherlock and John to go to the medical room. But both John and Sherlock entered the school building anyway, with a wet faced child clasping each of their hands. 

Sherlock had only just started teaching. It wasn't children or teaching he liked, it was just doing something he enjoyed. He liked talking about things he was interested in. Also, 6 years never argued with him so, the job was ideal for him.

Both Sherlock and John sat down outside the medical room next to each other. Both of them on ridiculously small chairs. _"So.._ how far have you got with the syllabus so far?”, John said, breaking the silence. Sherlock smiled slightly, “I’m.. teaching them about bees”. John smirked, _“bees?_ They're not in the syllabus”. Sherlock laughed, “oh John, the school syllabus isn't all there is to life”. John rolled his eyes, though he was now full on grinning. “What else is there to life then, _Mr.. ?”,_ John said while staring straight at him. “Holmes..”, Sherlock replied, grinning back at him, “..and how about tonight. I know a nice Chinese. They do takeaways”. John laughed as the door to the medical room opened and both children walked out with plasters on their knees. “Alright. Meet me in the playground at 4”, John smirked. Sherlock winked, making them both grin widely and it stayed plastered on their faces for the rest of the day.


End file.
